The Ministry's Most Eligible Bachelor
by EaGLes41574
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Hermione receives a ticket to the Ministry's fundraiser for the Widow's, Hero's, and Orphan's fund out of the blue. She hasn't been seen in proper magical society in months. What will take place when she finally makes an appearance. Will the Ministry's Most Eligible Bachelor fall for the war heroine?


_This is Rita Skeeter coming to you directly from tonight's red carpet event for the Ministry of Magic's 10th Annual 'Widows, Heroes, and Orphans' fundraiser. Tonight's event is going to be one of the largest draws in history, due mostly to the brainchild of Astoria Greengrass who derived the 'Bachelor Auction' idea while she was on tour in the United States. Some of tonight's bachelors include eye candy Cormac McLaggan, smooth and sexy Dean Thomas, and the ever elusive Draco Malfoy._

 _Here come the lucky ladies that will be served by and bidding on our bachelor's now. First oh she is lovely tonight, Mrs Pansy Parkinson Finnegan. Mrs Finnigan who are you wearing tonight and does your new husband approve of you bidding on a date?_

She slipped in unnoticed by Skeeter, but that was her plan. She didn't know who sent her the ticket to come, nor why she came, she just did. She had put on her most elegant dress: an A line dark green velvet, floor length dress with a gold rope that tied just under her bust. She paired it with black ballet flats, did her makeup light except for the her red lip stain. He loved when she wore dark red lip stain for two reasons: first, he swore it brought out her beauty and second, he could kiss her all night long and not worry about it coming off.

The last time she wore it was months ago. It was the last time she dressed up for anything. The wedding of one of her friends from school to one of her newer friends. One of the people he introduced to each other, then they fell in love. His thought was that if they were together and happy, why shouldn't their friends be? And who would have thought that so many good pairings would come out of the school rival houses.

First it was Pansy and Seamus. That one she swore was going to blow up in their faces. Probably literally too since Seamus still had issues with pyrotechnics.

Then there was Ronald and Daphne Greengrass. If Pansy and Seamus were an odd couple, than Ronald and Daphne were from another planet or solar system. But a year in, them moving in with each other, and they couldn't be happier. Daphne was dropping hints that Ronald should propose at some point, which he waited and waited. Dragged his feet in true Ronald fashion. But then when he finally got down on one knee, it was magical Daphne said. Everything she dreamed of and more.

She couldn't be more happy for her friends. Harry and Ginny were getting married just after Christmas. They decided that since the whole family would be together for the holidays, why not just have the wedding then. Plus Ginny wanted a winter themed wedding since she and her best friend started planning it.

So far she has been a bridesmaid once, is scheduled to be a maid of honor, and another bridesmaid. Pansy, Ginny, Daphne. It made her sad, but tonight she was going to smile and enjoy her night.

She had no idea who she was sitting with. She found her table easily, in the back corner of the room. She decided to hide in the shadows as much as possible, not drawing attention to herself. The evening progressed, she watched her friends mingle and chit chat. From a distance you could have sworn that there was some scheming taking place. Knowing them, they all had some plan in mind, but it was a good thing she was left out of it. All she wanted at this moment was hopefully to see him once again. She emptied out her account at Gringotts to bid on the date. She needed to. She needed to apologize.

Her table remained empty through the night, as did the two adjacent tables. She nursed her glass of water, thinking that whoever was her waiter for the evening shouldn't get any bids if this is how he treats the women - or woman - at his table.

"My apologies, I was running late from work and wanted to make a good appearance. Is there anything I can get you? More water I see. Did you want the soup or salad tonight Miss?"

He stood aways from her and she kept her face drawn looking in her water goblet again. "Soup please. And yes more water would be appreciated."

She watched him scurry off. Quick on his feet still, even wearing the Italian loafers she bought him last year for Christmas. He swore that they were his favorites, and at the time she didn't believe him, but he wore them daily to the office until they became a staple of his wardrobe.

She saw him returning from the kitchens across the room, his smile beaming at everyone around him, but there was the shine in his eyes that was missing. People would say that he has the most amazing grey eyes. But that changed when they were together, people would say that his eyes looked like melted silver ingots. The pictures in the Prophet recently showed that his eyes had returned to the mysterious grey they had been before, they lost that metallic quality.

Rising, goodness she had to go retire to the loo once again, she decided that it best that this not be the time nor the place for her apology. Not even seeing him again really. Across the room or across the ten person table, his voice and presence sent her heart aflutter. But this wasn't the time for that.

She had learned to be quiet many years ago. Her favorite place being the library, even the librarian couldn't always tell when she was there. Her years of dance gave her grace on her feet, which is why she usually preferred ballet style shoes over any others. It felt like she was dancing again, and the soft soles allowed her to get into and out of places usually undisturbed.

Only he would notice. She didn't need to make any sound, only her heart beating and her breathing to possibly give it away, and he would know the moment she walked into a room. He would look up in her direction and beam a smile to her. It was the smile that was reserved for her. His friends would see him smile, but nothing like the one he gave her.

In the loo, she heard numerous women gossiping about who is going to bet on who and who is going for the highest.

Two of the voices she recognized.  
"Daph, we have to get them together again."

Giggles could be heard on the other side of the cubicle door. "I think that's why Tori bought out all his tables. Does he even have anyone to serve?"

"I saw one person, didn't know who it was though."

"Tori's good, I have to give her credit."

"I thought Tori was still hung up on him?"

"No, she is staying over in America. Indefinitely. She claims she found someone and to be on the lookout for a wedding invitation soon."

Great, she thought, another bridesmaid's dress.

"So who did she give the one ticket to? Who is sitting in that back corner?"

"Why don't we just go up to him and ask? I mean he has to be waiting on her hand and foot by now."

She heard the door open and close again, and the room was silent of voices she knew. So Tori Greengrass sent her the ticket. At least one question of the night is answered.

Returning to the dining room, she finally was able to see the elegance to it. The Great Hall of Hogwarts never looked nicer, even during the Yule Ball it wasn't this opulent. There were crown shaped chandeliers scattered throughout with strings of fairy lights between them. The stone walls were enrobed with a pale lilac colored drapery softening the room. In the middle, where the teachers would sit, was what can only be considered a runway that models use. A golden cream curtains on either side were tied back with thick gold ropes with tassels on the ends and matching fringe along the edge. There were numerous chairs in front of the runway, each assigned to someone who paid an additional entrance fee. She knew, she considered buying herself a ticket and one of the up front seats when the package arrived. It held the ticket for dinner and a front row 'seat at the point'. There was also instructions as to where to go to get a gown, that it had been already purchased for her and she just had to have it fitted.

Whoever her benefactor was, they had covered everything. Even the shoes were purchased. The jewelry - she must admit it is stunning - were tear drop emerald earrings, outlined with diamonds in yellow gold to match her gown. There was also a single tear drop emerald, the size of a snitch, that was adorning her neck by a matching gold chain.

She followed the shadows of the room to her seat. Her soup was waiting as was a full glass of water.

 _Let me know if there is anything else you need. Just tap this note twice and I am at your service m'lady._

 _P.S. The wine selection is quite good, I would like to make some recommendations if you wish. It may sound weird but there is one Big Six Bourbon Barrel Red that has a unique quality that has become on of my favorites._

She hadn't seen that flowing penmanship in months. Since his letters stopped when she wouldn't reply. She never even opened them. Something else she needs to apologize for. She looked at the recommended wine, it was one the two of them drank on a trip to California and they ended up having cases sent home. It was their favorite Friday night date night at home drink. She smiles at the memory.

Taking a taste of the soup, he remembers how to keep it just the right temperature - not so hot that it burns your mouth but not cold where it becomes a congealed mess - she hears the announcer begin the announcement of the silent auction items. None of those interest her in the slightest. She is here to bid on him, so that she can have one night to apologize. Otherwise she may never do it.

When she empties her bowl and water glass again, she taps the note twice.

"M'lady, are you ready for the second course? There are three options." His voice sends shivers down her spine still, "There is a bacon wrapped filet, a chicken kiev, and a vegetarian option. Don't ask me what that is." He chuckles as he removes her soup bowl. "The vegetarian option please."

"Do you want me to see what it is first m'lady?" He used to call her that on the weekend mornings, when the two of them would make breakfast together.

"I believe it was a vegetarian boeuf bourguignon, at least from what I read. I would like that please good sir." She didn't expect that last part to slip out of her mouth, but every time he call her 'm'lady' she would respond with 'good sir'. She didn't dare look up, she knew the look on his face would mean that he recognized her. He bowed and stepped away, not heading to the kitchens but rather another table where he knelt down and whispered something into a woman's ear.

From there he rushed into the kitchen on his feet carrying him like the winged shoes of Hermes. He knew every nuance of hers, so she needed to steady herself, and control every aspect of her being from her thoughts to the slight movements her fingers give when holding a glass of wine. Some he probably knows and never told her she did. Some he told her. Like tapping the wine glass with her ring finger when she was anxious or concerned about something.

Gliding back, he knelt down on one knee to serve her. "You're my only guest tonight. I found out someone bought out my whole section. The others are jealous. Was it you m'lady."

She shook her head. "My ticket came in a parcel. I wasn't even planning on attending."

"Why? Do you not support the cause?"

She chuckles, turning away from him and to the rest of the Great Hall, "on the contrary. Annually I would attend, be honored at this blasted dinner, and hate every minute of it. This is the year that I had planned to put an end to it."

He laughed. "Ah I have one of the heroes. Well that is quite an honor. Enjoy your dinner, m'lady. Oh about the wine?"

"None for me please. Just water."

"Right away."

She took the ticket from her handbag again. _Honoring the Heroes, Widows, and Orphans of the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Honorary Chairs: Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley, George & Angelina Weasley, Ronald Weasley & Daphne Greengrass, and Master Theodore Lupin._ Their picture danced as the background to the invitation. George rubbing the belly of a very pregnant Angelina, Ginny trying to control Teddy and Harry smiling at the two, Ronald and Daphne almost in the throes of another heated kiss. This is the first year her name was omitted from the list. Mostly because it would only be her name and not paired up with anyone. She thought about having her name and Teddy together, but that was odd. So she just wasn't going to come. That was before the package came the next day.

He reached for the goblet to refill her water. She only paid attention to her meal. He noticed her little quirks, those things that only living with someone for over a year and a half would get you to know about the person. She heard him sigh as he pulled the chair next to her out and sat down.

"You look beautiful as ever."

"Thank you."

"Why are you hiding? No one has seen you in months. I haven't"

"I've been ill and then catching up with work."

"Ill? Are you okay? Please talk to me. Is that why you weren't returning my owls?" There was a panic in his voice.

"I'm better now. It was just a rough spot a few months back." She closed her eyes. "I didn't want to do this here, but I'm sorry. Sorry for everything."

She felt him tense up, "If you were sick there's nothing to be sorry for. I should have been there. I should be the one apologizing."

"I'm the one that left."

"I pressured you. It was my fault. If you weren't ready, I should have respected that. I'm the one that is sorry." The announcer made comment that it was time for the bachelor's to make their way to the staging area. His head slumped forward, "That's my cue. Please don't leave. I want to talk this out. Please. I miss you."

"Go, you don't want to be late and we are the farthest from the stage."

"Yet the closest to the door. Don't leave. Stay for the auction at least."

"I planned on it." She pulled out my shrunken money bag from her beaded bag. "It's pretty much my Gringotts vault contents."

"No. Put that away. I can't have you do that."

"No. You don't"

"No. It will be fine. Trust me." He stood, holding her hand a little while. "I do miss you." With a kiss to her head he went to get ready behind the curtain.

Dessert was presented by a number of richly dressed elves. A tray of three choices - chocolate mini cakes with a dark chocolate ganache, blueberry lemon tarts, or creme brulee with raspberries. She chose the tarts and watch as the emcee announced the winners of the silent auction. Some of the names she recognized - Daphne won a few things, Pansy seemed to bid on everything involving wine or alcohol of any type, Ginny bid on 30 days of child care services from one of the higher ranked magical nanny services out there. Honestly if anyone knew Teddy, they would understand Ginny's bidding and probably would be scared to bid against her. Angelina bid on a few items, nothing very memorable. And a few more names came and went.

One more that stood out was Narcissa Malfoy bidding on a piece of jewelry which struck her as odd. First that Narcissa would even attend this function, but she probably did it for her son. And second, the woman's jewelry collection was immense; she had no use or need for another piece of jewelry.

With the numerous places cleared of the empty dessert plates, the emcee's voice boomed to have the women take their seats for the highly anticipated part of the night - the auction of the eligible bachelors for a night's date.

She grabbed her ticket, slowly rising from her seat. "Soon enough. I'll be home, in my slippers, watching the telly. Don't worry. Everyone will be behind you." She said quietly to herself.

She walked to the seats, handing her ticket to an usher who looked at her in surprise. "Right this way ma'am," as he brought her to the front seat where every man that is to be auctioned off will be standing. Not even a meter away from her!

She closes her eyes, knowing that it will be fine. She is here for one reason, and he must be somewhere in the program. In the program is a picture and small bio on each of the men being auctioned: what they do, little trivial bits, etc. She skimmed over most of them, her eyes searching for the grey eyes she knows so well. "There you are." She mumbled to herself.

He looked back at her with a wink. _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ , it read.

The night's events proceeded with little disappointment. Dean Thomas saw her and blew her a kiss, causing her to blush. Then he stood up and shaked his arse nearly in her face. When he turned around he mouthed 'good to see you' before finding out his high bidder and leaving the stage.

Some time later Cormac McLaggan took the stage. He tossed out a number of roses to woman that he hoped would bid on him. With each toss the bidding went up - 1000 galleons, 5000 galleons, 10,000 galleons. His ending bid was over 12,000 galleons. He knelt down and handed her his last rose. "Sorry it wasn't you, love," he said lowly before turning and exiting himself.

She placed the rose on her bag and reached for her bidding paddle. He would be up soon enough.

"Ladies," the emcee began, "I hope you haven't had all your fun and spent all your money - or your husband's money," earning him a few laughs, "we have one last bachelor up tonight for bidding. Everyone knows him. He is the bad boy that every girl loves. And I have it on good authority," he coughs, "his mother," he coughs again causing more giggles to erupt through the hall, "that this might be the last night before he goes off the market. Your last chance ladies. Now we have some Gringotts bankers in the back if you feel the need to extend your purse strings some. So after a quick five minute break, it will be Draco Malfoy!"

Confusion strikes her when she heard that his mother says he might be off the market. He must have got over her quickly. It had only been a few months since Seamus and Pansy's wedding.

"Don't worry," she mutters to herself, "we'll be fine. I'll be fine."

She doesn't turn around, if she did she would notice that Narcissa was making plans with some of the young women in the room, and the exchange of money was taking place. Instead she remained in her seat, eyes closed, just taking some deep breaths.

A young man, probably one of the ones auctioned earlier approached her, "I was asked to get you a glass of water with a twist of lime."

She looked at him, his blue green eyes were like dark aquamarines sparkling in the candlelight of the room. "Thank you kindly. Who asked you to bring this?"

"One of the other bachelors. The one with bright white blonde hair."

"Draco," she sighed. "Thank you again."

"One minute until the bidding starts, ladies," the emcee called out. "One minute to pawn any jewelry, call in any past bets, beg and plead with your rich aunt. Get every one of your knuts together, you know this one is going to bring in the big galleons!"

She just laughed. Not what he needed to hear. It took her a year almost to deflate his ego and bring him down to earth. This is just going to send him through the stratosphere. She wish she knew how he felt right now, standing behind the curtain waiting for someone to bid on him. To her it is akin to going to a meat market and choosing the right cut of meat for dinner tonight. She has made her choice though and she is ready.

"Ladies please take your seats, as I present to you - the handsome and oh so debonair - Draco Malfoy." The cheers and catcalls erupt echoing through the halls. She just sits back in her chair and smirks slightly. She knows. She knows what a prize he is. She knows more about him - his demons and all - than anyone in this room beget his own mother. "Ladies please quiet down. Do I need to give any introduction?" The room yells in solidarity 'no'. "Fine, where should we start the bidding? Let's start at 5,000 galleons."

The pause is slight as many hands go up and voices start throwing out numbers. '5500', '6000', '6500', and the number keeps going up every few seconds. Finally a voice yells out "Oh, this is ridiculous. 20,000 galleons. Hell I have to pay to see my best friend, I'm willing to do it."

Pansy, she thinks to herself laughing.

"Pans, what the hell? You just got married. You shouldn't be bidding on anyone." He yells at her from the stage.

"Well maybe if you get your sexy arse out of your office and house for once in your life, maybe I wouldn't be here wasting my money to try and spend some time with you! You arrogant arse."

"Witchy bitch," he responds. Those names, they were never derogatory. It is their way of showing affection in the most backwards way known.

She hides her face as she laughs at the bickering between the two.

"Fine Finnigan, I'm going for 30,000 galleons if you're going to do that! I haven't seen him either. The prat won't even return my owls!"

"Not you too Daphne. You know how your fiance' feels about me? He wants to bloody kill me." Comes the frustrated voice from the stage.

Not entirely true, just injure him significantly, she thinks to herself. The room starts laughing again.

"Fine Daph, 40,000 galleons."

"Really Pans?" Daphne is questioning, "50,000."

"You know I can go all night like this, right?"

"The same here."

The two girls go back and forth. She realizes that when it hit 40,000 she wasn't going to get the chance to say what she needed to. She slumped in her seat, tears starting to flow. 'I'm sorry,' she mutters to herself.

"100,000 galleons!" Comes from a booming voice in the back. Everyone, including her, turn around to see who it comes from. Narcissa Malfoy is holding up her paddle for all to see.

The two younger witches go rushing to her, speaking to her in a hushed tone.

"Anyone going to go higher than 100,000 galleons?" Silence follows the emcee's question.

"Going once," another pause where a pin can be heard dropping. "Going twice."

"125,000 galleons!" Comes united from the three ladies.

"Mother, Pans, Daphne… you do know how this is supposed to work?" He asks from the stage.

Pansy steps forth and replies, "Yes. This is our proposal. You are by far the highest bid man tonight. Don't even let that go to your head Draco. We are pooling our monies, and we don't just want a simple date. We want a day of it. Starting with shopping with Daphne and I and then ending with dinner with someone we set up for you. We plan the date, not you. We have all seen what kind of dates you've had over the last couple of years. Is this a deal Malfoy?"

The emcee looks over at him. He looks down at her, seeing the rose on her bag and his heart visibly sinks. "Deal," he whispers.

"Sold. Thank you for making this the most prosperous evening for the Heroes, Widows, and Orphans fund ever! We cannot wait until next year. Good evening and adieu."

A few weeks pass, with life for her getting back to normal. None of her friends comment on the evening. None of them really know she was there.

He knows that she was, and that is all she can ask for. She apologized, and that is all she wanted to do. The two haven't spoken since. It is like their lives turned in opposite directions and can only go further and further apart.

But at some point, everything comes back around. Right?

His friends, on the other hand, are planning a date to remember. They start by sending an anonymous package to her, inviting her to a quiet evening out and that her presence is not requested, it's pretty much demanded. The friends have arranged a lovely dinner for two, shopping for clothes for him, and an additional stop while shopping. This will be a night that he won't forget.

"Draco Malfoy, get out here. You are not going to make us late."

"Pansy, get your knickers out of a bunch, I'm on my way down!" The two ladies wait, impatiently, for him to get downstairs to get the day started. "What the hell do you want me to do anyways? Carry your bags?"

"No. First, we are shopping for you, so bring your money. Second, yes you will be carrying the bags, but it will be your stuff so deal. Third, when was the last time you had your hair cut? You're starting to look like your father." Pansy continues her rant, but it falls on deaf ears as he rolls his eyes. His two best female friends are dragging him through, Merlin knows where, for the day and truthfully he's dreading it.

In the first store, the ladies inform him it is time for him to get a new suit, and something more modern. The whole black on black is too emo for today's standards.

"Daph, have you heard from Tori since the auction?" Pansy starts her pre-planned gossip session.

"Yeah, she's doing splendidly in America. Her beau is quite handsome, she sent a picture. She's just waiting for him to propose, but she pretty much has her wedding planned. Oh and it will be in about 20 months or so. I guess in New York City, venues book up fast."

"I am so happy for her! Now you have to make sure that you don't step on her toes when you finally become a Weasley."

"Never. She'll have her day to shine. I'll have mine. How are you and Seamus doing? Married life good?"

"Amazing. Well as long as he doesn't try any new spells. They still seem to backfire. Even a contraceptive spell gave me a UTI for a week and burned like bloody hell." The two younger witches laugh as Draco steps out of the dressing room to their non-approving faces. "Have you heard from Hermione recently? Seamus and I haven't seen her since the wedding. And she left so abruptly."

He freezes at the sound of her name. He flinches at the memory of the day she left, the night of the wedding. His heart breaks again at the memory of her and what they had.

"No but Ron's talked to her. She's finally caught up at work and is feeling better. Ginny had to take care of her for part of her sickness."

'It should have been me taking care of her,' he thinks to himself. He should have been there through whatever illness faced her. He would have. She must have known that.

"I saw her at the auction." He says to no one in particular. "She was there. She was," he sighed, his eyes going dark and lifeless.

"Wait, she was at the auction? I didn't see her. Where was she?" Questions thrown at him from the two females as they chose a new outfit for him to try on.

"Draco," Pansy yells at him through the closed door, "I know you can multi-task. So answer. Neither of us saw her."

"She was the only person in my section. And she sat in the front row, right in front of where we all were standing during the auction." His voice sounded distant and pained. "She had one of McLaggan's roses."

"Front row? What was she wearing?"

"Dark green velvet dress. Her hair was tied up and a little darker than it used to be."

The two witches threw open his dressing room, they had known him so long that there isn't anything or any part of him they hadn't seen before. "That was her?" Daphne asked. "No one knew who that was."

He nodded at his friends. "I thought she came for me. She said she emptied out her vault. But I guess it wasn't. I guess she bid on McLaggan instead."

The two ladies looked at their friend understanding his morose attitude since the auction. Pansy was the first to speak, "If she was in the front row, in a dark green velvet dress, she didn't bid on anyone. McLaggan gave her the rose after he was won by some ex-Hufflepuff in a neon-y purple thing."

Some life shown in his eyes again. Their plan would still be able to work out.

"Try this on. We need to get you into something that will wow tonight and none of these I'm feeling." Daphne droned on as she handed him a dark grey pinstripe suit and navy tie. "What shirt Pansy? His skin tone is dreadful. Too light and he's washed out, too dark and he looks like a walking ghost."

"Lose the navy tie, let's go with this. Something out of his comfort zone for once." She hands him a crisp white shirt and a dark crimson bow tie.

He put it together and the ladies still didn't approve.

"I have it!" called Daphne as she came out with a black velvet smoking jacket. "Lose the grey, go traditional black tuxedo slacks and wear this."

The moment he stepped out, they both nodded and told the store clerk to wrap it up.

Their next stop was a few stores down, something they had planned before today. They walked in to see the rows and rows of sparkling baubles. "Wilson, it is so good to see you. Did you pull what I asked for?"

"Of course Miss Greengrass. I have them right here. Enchanted the tray as you requested also."

"Thank you." She turned to her friend. "Think of her, Draco. Just think of her. Close your eyes and picture her."

"This is nonsense. She left me."

A hand met the back of his head. "Do it" demanded Pansy. Reluctantly he did. He pictured her that night, the dress wasn't her typical style, but it still fit her. He could still smell her perfume tickling his nose. It was the first thing that he noticed when he came to the table - her perfume. That instant he knew it was her. He would always know it was her.

None of the rings on the tray lit up. The two witches began looking elsewhere for what could be. The wizard, Wilson, helped them out by looking in back. "I found it," he called. "It is an incomplete piece. I just received the stone that was to be the focal point this morning. I have yet to complete it."

"Can it be done by this evening?" Daphne looked expectantly.

"I can finish it in, maybe two hours time."

"We'll take it." Pansy declared. "You know the account to have it charged to." The elder wizard nodded and the gaggle left the store.

"What was that all about?" he growled at his friends.

"Dinner tonight. A car will pick you up at 8. Be ready. We still have some other arrangements to complete." Pansy threatened before she and the other witch left him there with more questions than answers.

"Daphne called, I guess we are all having dinner at 8 tonight." Ronald casually commented to his two best friends over a small lunch.

"I can't. I got a weird notice, along with a dress, that I have a dinner appointment at 8:30 tonight. Tell the ladies hello for me please."

"You can't hide forever. How long do you think you can? A year? Ten? Fine let's make it 12 or so." Her friend berated her. He was tired of her not being reasonable for once. She always was the logical and reasonable one. Except when it came to him. Which is why Ronald wants to severely injure him for making her this way.

"Believe me, the last time I got something like this, I ended up going to the auction." Sitting as the only person in his section. Watching his eyes light up and him shut down for some unknown reason. It was like the moment she said 'no' all over again.

"Gin told me about tonight, but what about the auction? She didn't tell me you were there."

"I stayed quiet this year. I didn't need the attention that I knew they were going to give me."

The two men nodded in understanding. These two knew more than most of her friends. They knew the whole story from her side at least. Ginny had been there consoling her through the rough patches. Ronald hated keeping Daphne away, she was the one that had set them up in the first place and the two women were quite close. But her long term knowing of him made Ronald keep his fears and anger of him bottled up.

"Well I wish you could join us, for once. We all miss you." Harry gave her a hug as she stood up awkwardly, bid her friends farewell, and left for her own office and her ever growing pile of work.

At day's end, she came home to see the dress that was chosen for her by her benefactor spread out on the bed. In no way could she wear that tonight. Too much would be exposed. It was too, not her. Red, tight, short, everything that defined what she wasn't.

She went into her closet and found something equally fitting, a strapless flowy green and blue floral print on a antique yellow background. The dress was many layers of the chiffon in different layers at the tea length hem. The dress fit well, the underlayer was form conforming so the dress wasn't going to expose anything, and wouldn't slide inappropriately. She had planned on wearing this dress when she apologized to him. She had the whole thing planned. It just didn't happen that way.

She did apologize, a half-assed one but an apology nonetheless. She wishes she could go back to that night and tell him everything.

She wishes she could go back to that evening, the one where she ran, and tell him why.

She strode into the shower to relax herself before another night that was sure to be mentally and emotionally challenging. At least if the last one evening out was anything like tonight will be.

He was pacing waiting for the car to arrive. What had his two friends conspired against him to do this time? He had no idea what was waiting for him. The two women could be more conniving than any other group that he knew.

She had decided to leave early for her evening. She had no one to be with, and it felt odd to be alone tonight. Most nights she would just watch the telly or read, sometimes cry, sometimes get sick. But she was comfortable. Tonight she was asked, well told, to step out of her comfort zone.

His car pulled up. He asked the driver where he was going, but the driver was sworn to secrecy. All he knew was that his ride was to be at his dinner appointment at 8:30. No later, no earlier.

At 8:15 she strode into the restaurant, trying to be inconspicuous. She looked around, thinking to herself 'is this place even open? Am I at the right location?' Double checking the name and address, she opened the door to be greeted by a gentlemanly wizard awaiting her arrival.

At precisely 8:20 the driver pulled up to the restaurant. He looked at it questioningly. He remembered the place well. Many nights he sat there with her, just talking, flirting, until he finally found the courage. The next 18 months were bliss. Closing his eyes he thought, 'at least she didn't bid on McLaggan. Maybe it was for me after all.'

"Sir, I am supposed to give you this before you enter." The driver said as he held out a small black box.

He pocketed it away, fearful of what it contained. "Hi, I'm here for an 8:30 reservation."

"Your date is already waiting for you sir."

'Figures, I can't get a moment to myself to gather my thoughts' he thinks.

There is a room of empty tables, a second floor overlooking with a few that are filled. The room looks like a greenhouse - there are a multitude of ferns, orchids, and other exotic plants hanging from white pillars throughout the room. The walls on the right and left are both floor to ceiling paned glass with gauzy white curtains covering them. The tables were white wrought iron, not heavy, but light and ornate. The tables were small and intimate, each holding a small bouquet of flowers with a single taper candle in the center.

"Sir," the matre d' ushered him to the empty chair. On the other side was her. He was meters away but he already knew. Her hair was longer, but still distinguishable. Her dress showed her bare shoulders, the ones he would kiss nightly as they made love. He knew the little scar on the back of her left shoulder, he never heard the story of how she got it though. She used to hide it, charming a little heart to go over it like a muggle tattoo, until he convinced her to stop. He fell in love with that scar, as he fell in love with everything that made her who she is.

He didn't take his seat right away, he stood back and just admired her beauty. Laughing to himself he realized that didn't even see her face, which was singlehandedly his favorite part of her. Her face could tell you how she feels in an instant. She wore all her emotions on that beautiful delicate face. He will have time. He hopes.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait long." He says gently as his fingers trace over the skin that her strapless dress exposed. "I was told I couldn't be early."

She looked up, her brown eyes smiling into his silvery grey. "I'm always early. But you know that."

"I didn't know it would be you." He sat down across from her in such a flowing manner that it was like a feather gently touching the ground.

"Wait, you didn't arrange this?" She said slightly shock and a little annoyed. She had hoped that she would meet whoever was putting her through this.

"No but I have a feeling I know who did."

She groaned. "Don't tell me, Pansy and Daph." He nodded in agreement. "Why do I even try? Look I don't want to hurt you, I meant what I said the other night. I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't do anything right that night, or well…" her voice cracked when he reached for her hand that was resting on her lap. "I'm sorry. So sorry." Tears were coming down steadily. "I shouldn't have done this to you. Either of you."

He looked at her confused. "Either?" He shook the idea out of his head though he wondered if there was someone else. He had wondered this for months. "It's been so long. I've missed you more than you can imagine. I should be apologizing." He thought to himself, "how long has it been anyways?"

"Six months and a week." She answered him, causing him to wonder if he said it out loud or if she was somehow reading his mind, which he swore she did often.

"How precise of you. As always."

"I have to know." She looked down into her lap again with a slight smile.

"Why do I think there is more that you're not telling me?"

She closed her eyes, 'there is much more I'm not telling you' she thought. With a sigh she answered, "Yes, in due time Draco."

"No secrets. We promised each other as friends that we would never keep secrets from the other. Are you saying we can't even be friends anymore?" His tone was raised and the irritation was obvious.

"No, I'm not saying we can't be friends. Actually I need you to be my friend. Now more than ever. But first, dance with me. For old times sake."

He didn't pay notice to the music in the background, he should have known. It was their song. The song they first danced to here on this dance floor over two years prior. He stood up and took her hand, giving her the smile that is meant for only her.

"You changed your style, your hair. It fits you." He said casually as he lead the way to the dance floor and took her in his arms. He had no idea how much he missed just holding her. His arms ached for her for nights after she left; and now that she's returned to them, it felt like home.

"When I was sick, I let myself go a lot. My hair never got styled, well many days I didn't feel well enough to take a shower. So I let it grow. Well maybe not let it grow, but it grew. When I felt better I got it under control and I've grown accustomed to the length."

"And this dress and the green one the other night. It's a different cut. It makes you look, I don't know, regal." He said with a tilt of his head.

She chuckled. He still had no idea. She inched closer, at least as close as she could, and leaned her head forward onto his shoulder.

"Tell me what's bothering you. Why you've hidden for so long. What caused my witch to be so sick for so long."

His witch, he let that slip. She noticed; though she probably wasn't meant to. Her eyes meet his again, seeing the concern in them.

Another sigh, closing her eyes tightly, she took a half step back. Taking his hands in hers, "Are you sure?" He nodded. "I'm sorry for this. For keeping you from this. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." The dreaminess in his eyes is mixed with concern. What could have her this worried and this sick at once. Could it be contagious? Is she afraid that she should have told him sooner to protect his own well being?

She gently placed his hands on her swollen stomach, waiting his reaction. A jerking movement caused his eyes to go from concern to confusion. What is she trying to tell him?

Neither of the couple noticed the occupants of the tables above leaning dangerously over the bannister, trying to listen in on the private conversation, not wanting to miss any of this. For weeks, months, many of them were carrying her secret with them. It was eating some up inside, others knew that it would have to come out on her terms and timing but that timing was getting shorter and shorter lived. So the friends watched as the two that they all held dearly tried to mend months of sorrow for both of them.

"Draco, do you understand?" she asked, half knowing how dense he can be when it comes to 'women's issues' as he would say. He shook his head. "Draco, I'm pregnant. You're the baby's father."

His eyes widened in surprise and love. A wave of emotions engulfed his being. He's going to be a father. She's pregnant with his baby.

But that doesn't explain her actions all those months ago.

"Why did you leave? You left me. Were you going to take our child and never be part of my life again? How could you?" The hurt and the fact that there would be another level of emptiness in him, one that he wouldn't even know existed, resurfaced. It resurfaced causing his fears and his anger to come to the forefront.

"I found out that morning. I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you. Then you… you…" she took a large breath. "I was overwhelmed so I ran. I thought I would stay away for maybe a week, then a week became a month, and the longer I waited the harder it was to tell you. You locked yourself away; I tried everything just to be functioning in the early stages. It all snowballed. I never intended for you not to know. It was just hard to tell you. I was afraid of how you would react."

"You're pregnant with my child and you're afraid of how I would react?" His words conveyed his confusion at what she said. He understood that she was afraid at the beginning. He never knew what a father was supposed to be like, or if he could be good father himself. But waiting so long, not replying to him, that hurt.

"Call it my brain on an overdose of hormones. I only recently realized how irrational I am in some aspects." She heard chuckles from above them, calling her attention upwards to her friends, "Fine more than just 'some' aspects. In lots of aspects." More chuckles erupted. "Fine I turned into an irrational hormonal mess. Happy?"

He had followed her gaze upwards to see what, or better who, she was addressing. He saw all the people who cared about her, who cared about him, who cared about them. Now that the 'them' has increased in number. His hands had not left the swollen abdomen, and he felt another jerking motion.

"Was that a"

"He kicked. He usually likes to do it when I'm sitting down relaxing, reading, or trying to get to sleep. I think he knows you're here though. He hasn't been like this since the auction."

He falls to his knees, eye level with his son. "Hi. I'm your daddy. I guess you figured that out already. You're as smart as your mum, I can tell. I promise you that I'm going to try to be the best daddy I can be for you." He chuckles as another kick is sent his way. "We need to talk about your sports choices though. No futball, you'll play quidditch. And be a seeker or maybe a chaser. We'll work on that okay son?" Tears were dripping onto her dress as he talked to her belly. "Can he hear me?"

"I think so."

"Can he understand that I love him already?"

She nodded. "Draco, can you forgive me?"

He reached into his pocket and took out the box that the diver handed him earlier, "On one condition Hermione; will you be my wife?"


End file.
